


Gossip

by starrystarrytrouble



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gossip, I Love You, Office, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrystarrytrouble/pseuds/starrystarrytrouble
Summary: After the gala, everyone at Edenbrook is talking about Ethan and MC.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Gossip

“She’s dating Ramsey.”

The three words cut straight through him and sent a chill down his spine. Ethan hated gossip, and two days after the gala, he’d so far avoided hearing any. 

Until now. 

It was far too early for this, he’d been in the hospital for an hour and already he was subjected to this. 

He pinched the bridge of his nose, took a step back from the nurse’s station and watched the three nurses giggle within earshot. 

“Really? Valentine? Good for her, she’s so pretty,” a young red-headed nurse replied.

“I know, right. Get it girl,” the blonde nurse replied.

“I heard he kissed her hard like in those old black and white films.” Lucy, one of the older nurses said.

“I can see that, he gives me old school vibes.”

“That’s romantic. I wish someone’d do that to me.”

He was aware he’d made a scene, the whoops and cheers while he’d kissed Eve at the gala were enough to confirm that. And the sparkle in her green eyes, the sheer joy with which she’d told him she was glad he’d kissed her, glad he’d told the world, was enough to make it worthwhile. 

But it was one thing to know people were talking about you. Another entirely, to hear it first-hand. 

Esme Ortega came over to the station and Ethan looked down at his notes, willing himself to disappear. 

“Wait, you’re Valentine’s intern, right? Oh my god did you know?” Lucy and the others rounded on her.

“About what?” Ortega looked tired and didn’t look up from her chart. 

“Her and Ramsey.”

“Oh that.” Esme gave a small smile. “Why would I know? But I’m happy for them. It’s good to have people talking about something other than me. “

Ethan cleared his throat loudly startling the nurses. Giggling, they dispersed fast. Esme looked more tired than ever, resigned surprise on her face. He was going to chew her out for talking about him and she knew it. 

“Sorry Dr Ramsey, I didn’t mean to…”

“Dr Ortega, get back to work.” he said softly. 

#

“Ethan and Eve?”

The sound of his name laced with hers piqued his interest and Ethan poked his head around the corner of the gym on his way down the corridor. 

Lahela and Aveiro were on the treadmills, running slowly. 

It made sense they’d be talking about him, they were Eve’s friends and he saw them regularly when they worked out. He hated to admit it, but he liked the company. 

But did he have to hear this? He stood at the door, loathing himself and picturing Naveen chuckling at him if he ever found out. 

Ethan Ramsey reduced to eavesdropping.

“Did you see them making out? Get it Valentine.” Lahela flashed a brilliant smile, so genuine that it startled Ethan for a moment. 

“She deserves it, you know, after everything that’s happened.” Aveiro replied, catching his reflection in the gym mirrors with a sad smile.

“Always. Eve’s incredible. Never had a friend like her before.”

“Ramsey looked pretty happy too. Did you see him? He was with her all night.” Raf said. 

“Can you blame him? He’s got Eve Valentine. What a power couple.” Bryce tapped a finger to his chest in respect causing Ethan to quietly roll his eyes and Raf to break out laughing. 

“Power couple?” Rafael threw a towel at Bryce still chuckling, “Speed that thing up, you’re getting soft.”

“I am not, I can outrun you any day Aviero. Let’s go.” Bryce charged up his treadmill to a full sprint while Rafael kept laughing.

Ethan turned away with a long sigh and walked back towards the staircase, the ghost of a smile on his face. 

#

“They’re a couple?”

Another three words to bring dread to his soul. 

It was noon and golden sunlight shimmied in through the large cafeteria windows. Ethan was in the queue and a familiar face was a few steps ahead.

How was this happening again. Didn’t these people have anything else to talk about, he wondered.

“Just tell us what you heard. If the hospital’s shutting we need something to be happy about.”

He buried his face in the chart in his hand, trying to look immersed but fully distracted by the admin team ahead of him and Kyra standing in the centre. 

“I don’t know anything, quit bugging me,” she said in a sing-song voice, her typical cheeriness lifting his spirits just a tad.

“You’re one of her best friends,” one of the women with her said. 

“Exactly, so I’m hardly going to spill to a couple of delinquents like you! And anyways I don’t know anything.” Kyra replied with finality.

“Oh c’mon Kyra, you were there all night. Is it true they snuck off?” the other woman said.

“I heard they were gone for two hours. And Sarah saw them up on the 3rd floor making out in the elevator,” said another in the group.

Ethan racked his brain. Were they kissing in the elevator? They were kissing in a lot of places, the whole night such a complete hazy blur of wicked mischief that he could barely distinguish one moment from another. 

It was that damn dress. 

Scarlet. His favorite colour on her, so utterly sinful. She looked beautiful. It was unreasonable to expect him to be able to hold back when she looked like that. Eve must’ve known that. It would only delight her further to know he was thinking about it again now, he realised.

Kyra’s voice brought him back to the room. 

“Alright alright. I’ll tell you one thing.”

He listened in with anticipation, no longer hiding behind his chart, as the other women moved in closer.

“Ethan and Eve…well…

“…imagine their kids. They’d be the cutest ever.” 

With a flourish, Kyra turned and winked right at him. 

His cover was broken. He schooled his features and nodded at her causing her to break out in a fit of giggles.

And almost entirely out of nowhere a memory of Eve came back to him.

Dammit. 

They had made out in the elevator. 

#

“Did you know?”

Ethan knew exactly what the three words were about. 

“Not a clue.”

“But you must've known Baz, you work with them”

Dr Delarosa’s voice rang out from the doctor’s lounge and sensing what was coming, Ethan stopped by the door with a pained sigh. 

He couldn’t believe people were still talking about him and Eve. The hospital was closing, the cost of healthcare rocketing and the country was going to ruin yet all anyone wanted to discuss in this damned place was his love life.

But a part of him, tiny and significant, was curious to hear what Baz was going to say next. 

“I’m telling you, I didn't. You know Ethan, he's a tough one to crack,” Baz said with a chuckle, biting into an apple. 

“I knew.” a low voice said from the corner. 

“You, you did? Really Zaid?” Ines raised her eyebrows.

Zaid put down his journal and rolled his eyes.

“Of course. He does the grumpy asshole act.” 

Zaid stood up tall and rigid and puffed up his chest, and Ethan’s eyes widened as he realised, good lord, was he doing an impression of him? 

“You know the ‘hello-I’m Dr-Ramsey-I’m-so-serious-I-hate-interns-are-you-an-intern-then-leave-me-alone’,” he huffed before slumping his shoulders, “But I’ve seen him with Valentine, his eyes are never hard. He's a puppy around her.”

He looked at Ines softly, the hint of a tender smile in his eyes.

“Takes one to know one I guess,” she said, warmth dazzling her kind face.

“Hmmm. Woof.” Zaid replied gruffly.

He squeezed her shoulder and strode out.

“Dr Ramsey.” Zaid said with a firm nod as he left.

At the sound of his name, both Baz and Ines reddened, caught out. 

“Baz, I er…need you in room 42.” Ethan said with an awkward smile at Ines who was now knitting her fingers together anxiously. 

He sighed as he and Baz stepped into the corridor.

“I'm not a puppy around her, Baz,” he said curtly.

Baz chuckled, almost in relief, clapping a small hand on Ethan’s back.

“Ethan please ignore my socially awkward twin. Or anything anyone says. To be honest, they're only looking for something to talk about that isn't the hospital closing. We all need a little joy in our lives right now.

“Just be happy. Like we are for you.” Baz finished with a wide smile.

As they walked into the elevator, Ethan couldn’t help but feel his throat tighten the tiniest bit. 

He was happy. 

#

“Hey Dr Ramsey!”

It was getting late and he was peacefully watching the pink sun crest into the horizon. 

The cheery voice that shouted his name was an unwelcome interruption. Ethan wasn’t ready to hear anything else untoward right now. 

He turned around with a sigh and walked towards Eve’s roommates gathered by the vending machine.

“So Dr Ramsey, when are you coming round for tequila again?” Elijah asked him.

“Tequila?” Ethan was taken back.

“We had fun last time.” Elijah replied with a bright smile that told Ethan that he wasn’t kidding. 

“If the hospital’s shutting, we’re gonna have plenty of time to drink,” Varma sighed. 

“And you’re always welcome around ours,” Sienna beamed at him.

“Of course he’ll be round ours, he’s seeing Eve.” Jackie shot back.

The three faces stared at him, all sincere and hopeful. He felt a strange pang rush through him, a whisper of another world he’d entered into warming his chest, sending small sparks of comfort through him.

“I’m sure…that can be arranged. Excuse me,” he heard himself say, with a polite smile. 

The second he turned away, he heard Sienna’s angry groan.

“Eve told you not to embarrass him!”

“How was that embarrassing? He’s dating her.” Jackie said casually.

“You didn’t have to bring it up, Jackie.”

He was beaming now, despite himself, a full crooked smile crowning his face as he walked back to his office. 

He was in Eve’s world now. 

#

“Hiding here, Ethan?”

The three words in Naveen’s warm voice chimed through the tiny old office Ethan used to occupy. 

It was dark now, the windows tinted by the inky night and a plump moon grazed the darkened skyline.

“I heard you put on quite a show the other night,” Naveen continued, his entire face glowing with mirth.

“Please don't,” Ethan rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair with a sigh.

“Not that I was surprised, of course.” Naveen continued, walking over to Ethan.

“If you've come here to say I told you so, Naveen…”

The Chief chuckled and Ethan reluctantly acknowledged that it was the first time he’d seen Naveen so joyful in a long time.

“I've come here to say I'm happy for you. She's good for you. It's nice to see you in love.”

His heart thundered in his chest at the word. 

He could feel his face redden, a blush creeping up his neck so involuntarily that he was unable to school himself in time.

“Naveen I'm not in...”

He faltered. 

It wasn’t so easy to deny anymore. He tried to finish the sentence but a denial so reckless, so casual felt wrong.

The word wouldn’t come. 

He sighed and a tortured look crept over his face as Naveen’s smile widened to his eyes and he placed an encouraging hand on Ethan’s shoulder.

“I thought so. Doesn't take a Diagnostician to figure it out” Naveen said tenderly, before heading to the door.

“Oh and Ethan?”

“Hmmm?” Ethan looked up, pain lighting up the creases of his eyes.

“Ignore the hospital gossip. I started most of it.”

With a wink, Naveen was gone. Ethan sat in silence for a long moment, quiet hunger pounding in his chest.

#

It was almost midnight when Ethan turned the key in his apartment door. He was greeted by total darkness. There was no trace of the figure he’d left tangled in his sheets that morning. No sign that she’d been here at all. 

He was about to switch on a lamp when he noticed a silhouette on his sofa, lying curled up asleep, the moonlight illuminating her rosy lips and tumbling dark hair. 

He walked over, his footfall quiet lest he wake her and not get to see her resting up close, the vision in front of him something he wanted to imprint into his mind.

“I’m not asleep.”

Those three words were the finest thing he’d heard all day.

“You looked pretty asleep,” he said.

“I was resting my eyes and thinking about Edenbrook. And you.” she lifted her head as he knelt beside her.

“About me?”

She placed her lips on his in reply, the warmth so magical after a day without her by his side that he couldn’t help but kiss her back hard, cupping the back of her head to bring her closer. 

They broke apart but he couldn’t shake the thought of kissing her again and again, on every inch of her body until he was sure she was really here.

“Mmhmm,” she said opening her eyes softly and staring up at him, “How was your day?”

He walked over to the counter and poured them both a drink.

“Fine. The usual. I spent most of the day at the clinic. The mission remains the same, we do as much good as we can. Shall we?”

He pointed towards the balcony and with a charming smile that made his heart skip, she slid up next to him and looked out at the skyline.

It was a clear night and Boston sparkled up ahead, a mish mash of traffic and neon lights, the bustle so raw and ready that they both stared ahead in admiration. 

He really did have the most perfect view in the city, he thought, glancing at her glossy green eyes. 

“Did you miss me?” Eve whispered softly.

The corners of his eyes crinkled into a genuine smile. He didn’t have the words to explain how confusing it was to spend a day at Edenbrook without her there, without her popping in unannounced to tell him her next idea or share a detail of a case that baffled her. 

She checked in on him when no-one else did and her company, her kind, graceful presence was often the difference between a good day and a bad.

They were friends first, he realised. That would never go away. As breathtaking as she was, it was her mind and heart that captivated him.

“A lot?” she asked shyly. 

“A lot.” 

“You should’ve let me come into work. Not that I haven’t enjoyed hanging out here.” 

Her eyes glistened and he felt his hand slip around her waist and pull her closer, the thought of her in his apartment, uninhibited, warming his chest.

“It was your last day off.”

“I’ll have a lot of days off when Edenbrook closes,” she said with a rueful smile.

Ethan sighed.

“We’ll figure it out.”

The soft lilt of a solo pianist surrounded them and they stood in silence gazing out on the bay, golden moonlight pooling in the water below.

“Your neighbour’s a good pianist,” Eve said.

“It’s one of the pluses of living here.”

He watched the cars slide past each other, their taillights like small shooting stars. When did he wish for her he wondered. When he was a little boy, or older, on what day at what hour in his life did he make the wish that gave him the completeness that he now felt? 

Her brow furrowed as she looked up at him. She ran her hand across his face and he kissed the edge of her palm as it slid over his lips.

“There’s something on your mind. You’re worried about Edenbrook?”

“Well yes, but I’m not thinking about that now,” 

“Is it to do with me?” she asked cautiously.

He exhaled deeply.

“Everyone is talking about us at the hospital.”

She paused for a second, visible relief on her face before she broke out into the most perfect laugh.

“Does that surprise you?” 

“You knew?” he looked down at her delicate face in confusion.

“Ethan, you kissed me in front of everyone. Of course they’re going to talk.”

“Do you…mind?” the caution was back in her voice.

“I don’t give a damn what anyone thinks. I was worried about you.” He was firm, so final that she blushed faintly. 

“I’ve never cared, Ethan. You know that. Anyone say I’m sleeping my way to the top yet?” she said with a smirk.

“Of course not, I wouldn’t let them…”

“Good. So then it’s settled? Everyone knows everything.”

“Not…everything.”

He felt his heart race, with every beat it quickened, carrying him toward the inevitable. He exhaled, looked out across the city one final time and gazed down at the luscious green eyes that stared up at him so tenderly.

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to say, that I should’ve said sooner.”

He ran a hand up her arm.

“I’m glad that you’re here Eve, that we don’t have to hide anymore.

“Because I’ve never felt this about anyone before.” 

A breeze ruffled the balcony and the piano soothed him.

She gazed at him with utter admiration, and he saw his own face, tentative and vulnerable, staring back at him in her pupils.

He drank her in, lost in her eyes.

He fumbled for breath. 

His pulse quickened and pushed him on. 

And he heard his voice, bold and brave, echo into the night.

“I love you.”

Her eyes widened in shock, and for a second they stood perfectly still. 

And then he felt it, her pressing her lips on his hard, the warmth rushing back to his chest, his blood pounding as she wrapped herself around and clamoured for his mouth with rich urgency.

Her voice was delicate when they broke apart. 

“I love you too, Ethan.” 

Before he could respond, she moved to his ear and uttered the sweetest whisper:

“I have for a long time.”

“You have?” he was bewildered, adoration soaring through him for the radiant face he was holding tenderly in one hand.

She nodded, peering at him up through dark lashes.

His chest heaved up and down and he recognised the awe he felt. 

That she could love him too. 

That this was real, and everyone knew, and months of holding back and exhausted dreams of holding her, they had all led here. 

To having her in his arms.

He gave her a crooked smile, his happiness so loud, he was sure the entire city could hear it.

She placed her head on his shoulder and he interlaced his hands around her waist, the cool wind enticing him to keep her even closer. 

Gently, they rocked to the soft lilt of the piano, lit up by starlight.

He would worship her forever he promised wordlessly, as he pressed his eyes closed.


End file.
